This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Consumer electronics devices continue to expand in both capability and portability. Media devices capable of storing complete libraries of music and/or still pictures are now readily available in packages that are small enough to carry around almost anywhere. In addition, newer portable media devices can be equipped with a large storage element, such as a hard disk drive, and a small video quality liquid crystal display (LCD). These new devices can now record and play back several hours of video content. In this manner, the portable media device mimics many of the characteristics of more stationary media devices typically found in a home entertainment system. As a result, many of these portable devices could readily be utilized with a home entertainment system. For instance, a photograph that may be stored on the portable device could be viewed on a high resolution video monitor instead of the small display associated with the portable device.
A problem associated with using portable devices in a home entertainment system involves the inconvenience of connecting and disconnecting the portable device from the stationary home entertainment system. Additionally, many of these portable media devices are associated with and utilize a secondary device, commonly known as a docking device or station. The docking station serves as a recharging station for the device.
Often it may be necessary or desirable to connect the portable media device in one manner to a signal source device such as a DVD player or set top box and in another manner to a display device such as a television. Input and output connectors for these portable media devices may be inconveniently located for repeated connection and disconnection or the devices may not possess spare connectors. Further, connection and disconnection of the portable media device may additionally require disconnection and reconnection of other devices in the home entertainment system. It is therefore desirable to provide a system and method to allow a portable media device to be conveniently interfaced into a home entertainment system while still maintaining the portability of the portable media device.